


Твои грехи, мои грехи

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, UST, Vampire incest, Voyeurism, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элайджа — грешник похуже Клауса, потому что его единственный грех весьма удачно сочетает в себе все другие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твои грехи, мои грехи

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gevion for editing, as always <3

Клаус — настоящий грешник, в самом что ни на есть религиозном смысле этого слова. Он — словно живущее и дышащее воплощение тех нечестивых, кого клеймит церковный катехизис. Он — то, чем не стоит быть никому.

Гордыня каждое утро насмешливо и надменно улыбается его губами, смотрит из глубины его злых глаз, в которых словно застыло выражение презрения ко всему окружающему. 

Зависть олицетворяет Марсель и его счастливый в своей извращённой морали город. Сквозит в словах Клауса, действиях, помыслах — они все ею пропитаны, словно самым страшным, самым медленным ядом.

Гнев льётся из разодранной глотки случайно оказавшегося не в то время и не в том месте человека, застывает страхом и непониманием в его глазах, пачкает тёмно-бордовым тротуар и рукав кожаной куртки Клауса .

Уныние прорастает в его душе страхами, рефлексией и самодеструкцией. Шепчет Клаусу на ухо о том, какой он ненужный и нелюбимый, и пускает всё по кругу, откидывая того назад к Гневу с Завистью.

Алчность хватает Давину за запястья пальцами Клауса, пытаясь заполучить юную и чересчур могущественную для своей же безопасности девчонку в личное распоряжение. Его же руками убивает ни в чём не повинного Тима, ломает о колено скрипку того и раздражённо морщится в ответ на слёзы и крики бессильной в тот момент ведьмы.

Чревоугодие смотрит мёртвыми глазами светловолосой девчонки, в запястье которой Клаус вгрызается жадно, с какой-то нездоровой страстью, даже привязанностью. Она для него сейчас, на эти несколько коротких минут, пока он услаждает свои животные порывы, и правда важнее всего на свете. Клаус ведь так любит тёплую кровь прямо из вены, остающуюся потом на губах.

Похоть водит раскрытыми ладонями Клауса по обнажённому телу Женевьев, обхватывает её грудь, чуть царапает ногтями по низу подтянутого живота, скользит пальцами ей между ног, заставляя прогнуться в спине и раскрыться — всё на показ, всё для его удовольствия, как в плохом порнографическом фильме.

Элайджа наблюдает за ними, прислонившись плечом к косяку открытой двери, и понятия не имеет, слишком ли эти двое увлечены друг другом, чтобы заметить, или же они просто плевать хотели на то, что за ними наблюдают тяжёлым злым взглядом.

Если бы Ад по-настоящему существовал, Клаус всё равно никогда бы туда не попал — для такого путешествия обязательно необходим оплаченный собственной смертью билет. Клаусу такое не грозит ни в ближайшее время, ни вообще никогда, но если на одну секунду всё же представить, что он таки окажется в Аду, то нет сомнений, что для него там зарезервировано особое, очень почётное место с выжженной по металлу надписью “Коллекционер грехов”. Элайджа мог бы примоститься рядом, верным псом прямо у ног, потому что ему самому Рай не светит тоже. Не светил бы.

Элайджа — тоже грешник, тоже самый настоящий. Наверное, даже похуже Клауса, потому что его единственный грех весьма удачно сочетает в себе все другие.

Когда Клаус впивается Женевьев в плечо, а затем поворачивает голову в сторону двери и улыбается широко, не думая даже утереть стекающую по подбородку кровь, Элайджа не находит в себе сил отвести взгляд и уйти. Продолжает стоять там, как последний дурак, заворожённо глядя в поблёскивающие глаза брата целую, наверное, минуту. Именно в этом и состоит его страшный, самый смертельный грех, который когда-нибудь обязательно сведёт бессмертного Элайджу в могилу.

Он не может оторваться от Клауса. 

Не может на него не смотреть, не может к нему не возвращаться, не представляет своей жизни без. Гордо полагает, что на самом деле брат может принадлежать только ему. Завистливо смотрит на улыбающуюся Женевьев, когда та обвивает руки вокруг шеи Клауса. Пылает гневом, когда в очередной раз не находит того в спальне, а потом не видит ещё десяток лет. Чуть ли не волком воет от тоски, когда пытается, просто рыбой об лёд бьётся, чтобы _найти_. Алчно ловит каждое мимолётное прикосновение, которое выпадает на его долю. Не может сдержать рвущейся из глубин души наружу похоти, когда наблюдает, как Клаус старательно вылизывает перепачканные кровью пальцы после хорошего ужина. Весь набор, только чревоугодия не хватает, но Элайджа хотел бы, жаждал бы выгрызть, выжрать Клауса из своей души, если бы это принесло хоть какое-то успокоение.

Только знает — не принесёт, и потому уже даже и не пытается. 

Он не отводит взгляда, когда Клаус, хмыкнув, поворачивается назад к своей рыжей ведьме, стирает кровь с губ о её ключицу и закидывает ноги Дженевив к себе на бёдра, начиная мягко двигаться в ней. Мягко, конечно же, только сначала — какой от Клауса можно ждать нежности? 

Элайдже кажется, что Клаус всё-то про него знает, смотрит ему в самую душу и видит всё тёмное, всё мерзкое. Господи, Элайдже _хочется_ , чтобы Клаус знал, потому что сам-то он себе ни за что не позволит поддаться выжигающим изнутри желаниям, отпустить на волю свой главный грех.

Не зайдёт сейчас в комнату, не схватит Клауса за горло и не повернёт к себе, не начнёт кусать ему губы и вылизывать шею, хоть и хочется настолько, что этот голод сродни жажде крови, если не хуже.

Вместо этого Элайджа будет только смотреть, наблюдать жадно и зло, а потом, под самый конец, всё же уйдёт, резко разворачиваясь и пряча руки в карманы брюк, так ни разу даже и не дотронувшись до себя.

Клаус ему вслед не закричит и, само собой разумеется, за ним не пойдёт.

Только посмотрит в спину — зло, растерянно и _жадно_ : так, как на братьев смотрят только самые безнадёжные грешники.


End file.
